Sincere Love
by Shazon
Summary: "My world has just collapsed so I am sorry if I am not accepting your so called sincere love." [As seen on my wattpad.]
1. one -

_Quick updated author note before you read on (12 August 2016)_

 _It has been brought to my attention that this story is thought to be a copy of Finding Carter. I am here to say only this chapter has similarities. I am not going to lie and say 'oh no, you are lying.' I am not going to be that type of writer and I know I am not that type of writer. When I came up with this idea of a story, Finding Carter was on my mind but I knew I cannot rewrite a story to make it The Fosters version. I have a different story from the show Finding Carter and so many different story lines. I really hope that you read this fan fiction and enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It isn't a copy and I promise it won't have anything to indicate it is._

 _Love from Shaz._

 _Keep the love going!_

* * *

 _one - found_

 _Present_

 _Stef_

"I really, really miss our Cleo." Lena cooed softly as we were hugging each other in bed staring at the newborn photo of our baby girl who would be sixteen today. "Our blond haired, blue eyed baby girl."

"I miss her too." I replied as I kissed her neck with a sigh then got out of the embrace and out of bed. "I know one day we will be reunited with our darling bug.. We will." I reassured her like any other day and she nodded slowly with a sigh.

"I don't understand still.." Lena added as she followed my lead as we got ready for the day and to get all the kids up. "Why someone can be so heartless to kidnap an innocent newborn from her family." I shrugged as I put on my police uniform as she tied her brown, curly hair into a nice bun.

"I hope she is safe and she is being loved." I whispered the same words that I have always said to Lena who now was dressed and so was I. "I hope whoever has her is looking after our little girl, that is all I ask and will still ask of that person who kidnapped Cleo." We hugged each other then we got the family going for the day. I went to wake up Brandon, Jesus and Jude as Lena went to wake up Mariana and Callie. No one was in their beds and I smiled at Lena as we walked down the stairs seeing the table set with breakfast cooked.

"You guys." Lena cooed as we all embraced them in a big mama sandwich. "You are too amazing." We all sat down and started to eat our warm pan cakes that our children cooked for us.

 _Cleo_

I smiled at Mama who drove us to the ice cream parlor for my birthday breakfast. "My baby is growing up too fast." Mama said softly as we sat in the ice cream parlor eating our sundaes with mine piled with gummy bears. "Still loving your gummy bears I can."

"Yes!" I replied with a cute smile on my face as she poked her tong out at me with a laugh. "I swear if you ever lose me, you would easily find me again at the nearest place that sell gummy bears."

"That is probably the truest thing I ever heard and can believe." Mama replied as she stroked my cheek with her index finger and a smile on her face. "My dearest Lacey, how I am so proud of you." I smiled wider at her as she got something out of her purse and handed it to me.

"What is this?" I whispered softly with a smile on my face and she returned the smile as she pointed to the box.

"Open it and see what it is." She ordered softly. I opened it slowly after reading the card and a pair of keys fell out of it and I quickly caught it. "I saved up a lot of money from working for you, darling. I saved up enough for a car and for your college when you finished high school." I squealed and hugged her excitedly.

"I am proud of you, Mama." I whispered into her neck as we hugged and stayed in that position for a while. "You are my role model." I heard her sigh in a happy way.

"You are my little gummy bear." She cooed as she stroked my hair softly and I smiled at that.

 _Past_

 _Third person view_

"Push, Stef!" Lena and Mike encouraged Stef as she cried and screamed.

"Come on, honey." Lena cooed as she stroked Stef's hair with her left hand and held Stef's hand with the other. "Remember this is for that little peanut that is about to pop out of you.. Our little baby that Mike helped us create." Lena smiled up at Mike who looked happy and teary too. Stef nodded and pushed as hard as she could possibly do until a baby came out crying.

"It's a she!" The nurse congratulated us as Lena cut the cord and the baby was cleaned off then placed into a blanket as Lena and Mike watched in awe at the little baby girl. "Let's get this one to her Mamas." The little baby was placed onto Stef's breast then Mike and Lena sat on both sides just watching the two interact. Stef finally looked up at the two people she can thank for giving her this beautiful girl.

"It's all been such an crazy ride." Stef whispered as a happy tear rolled down her face. "And I am happy to announce that the two names that you wanted me to choose are now both her names."

"Cleo." Lena whispered as she stroked the newborn's soft face as Mike smiled.

"Brianna." Mike finished as he smiled at Stef with a wink.

"Our precious darling bug." Stef whispered with a happy sigh coming out from her mouth as they all looked down at a now sleeping Cleo Brianna Adams Foster.

 _A few weeks later_

 _Stef_

I put Cleo down for a nap and let Brandon play with his toys for a bit longer since he wasn't getting tired and moody. I went to the laundry room to put some more washing on and put the other load into the dryer then decided to check on Cleo. She was still there sleeping soundly and cutely so I went to check up on Brandon since he is two years old and a cheeky toddler. "Hey B." I whispered as I kneeled down to him as he yawned cutely and a toy was slipping from his chubby hand. "Someone is a little tired now."

"Ma-ma." He whined a little as he dropped the toy and I picked him up. "Home?" I sighed realising he wanted Lena but she was out shopping.

"She will be home soon.. When you wake up." I reassured him as I carried him to his superhero room and placed him into his toddler bed with a smile as his eyes drop slowly but he kept fighting sleep.

"Mummy." He put his arms out after I tucked him in and I smiled at his cuteness. "Story!" He happily said as he pointed to the book shelves. I shook my head with a laugh as I grab a book to read to him but fully knowing he was going to fall asleep on the first page I will read to him. I read the whole book even though he was far from awake and I smiled at him as I placed the book back into the book shelf.

"Sleep tight, B." I whispered as I tucked a strain of his hair behind his ear and made sure he was tucked in snugly as he likes then went to check on Cleo considering she would wake up crying around this time. It was a little dark and I sure I couldn't see her so I turned the lights on a little more so it is more like a dim then turned my attention to the open window that I swear wasn't opened by me or Lena. I looked over to the cot and there was no Cleo. "Cleo?" I whispered as I ran to the cot tripping over my own feet as I do. She wasn't there and I ran to the window seeing nothing but my parked car. How does one little baby get kidnapped in the space of 10 minutes? I ran to the phone and called the police then to Lena and Mike.

 _Present_

 _Stef_

I hoped into the police car with Mike in silence and drove around the city waiting for something to happen. "How are you holding up?" I looked over at Mike with a sigh and shrugged.

"The heartbreak never goes away." I answered him as we stopped at the cafe for our coffees as we got out and went in. "We are still trying to keep open minded about finding our Cleo but to be honest with you, I think we have lost her forever."

"Don't say that." Mike answered as we grabbed each a cup and filled it with coffees then payed for them with a few muffins to keep us going. We walked back to the police car and kept driving until we were called for a bad car accident. "Let's get going!" We drove to the crash and saw that a drunk was involved.

"When does it ever not involve a drunk?" I simply questioned to one of my co workers who were investigating the crash site to which she replied with a shrug and pointed to a young teen girl who was sitting there looking pale and sad.

"Her Mother was the one that got killed in this crash.. We aren't sure about her name or anything because she is in shock and won't speak to anyone." I nodded and saw that she looked quite familiar. I walked over to her as Mike collected information and I stopped before I got too close to make her feel comfortable.

"Hey there." I whispered softly and she looked up at me with her scared, blue eyes.

"Is my Mama really dead?" She spoke with such a sad, broken tone and I sat next to her with a sigh. She let me hold her as she cried as I nodded to tell her it was so.

"I am sorry this has happened." I spoke with a soft, genuine tone after she calmed down as I tucked some of her blond hair behind her ears. "What is your name, sweetie?"

"Lacey." She whispered after wiping her eyes and fixing her jumper that was covered in blood. Her hair was covered in blood too and she had cuts everywhere that were taken care of. "That is what I like to be called but my real name is Cleo." I had to double take what she said and she looked at me with confusion once I croaked out her name.

"Cleo Brianna?" I whispered softly and she looked at me with a surprised face.

"How did you know?" My mouth fell open as her innocent question hits me as I placed my hand on top of her shaky hands.

"Happy Birthday.." I croaked out as tears filled my eyes and she looked scared as she pulled away from me.

"How do you know me?" She screamed as she stood up and backed away from me as I tried to reach for her. I can't lose her again. "Stay away from me! You are scaring me!" I stopped and nodded. "Answer my question." Mike came running and saw my teary eyes.

"What is happening, Stef?" Mike whispered as he took my hand into his. I looked at him then looked back at my blond hair, blue eyed baby girl.

"We found her, Mike." I whispered with a smile as I looked at him and looked back at our baby. "Oh.. My precious Cleo."

"What is happening?" She cried out impatiently as she angrily grabbed her bloody hair and ran her fingers through it. "I don't understand!"

"Let's take her back to the station." Mike whispered to me softly. "We can explain everything there." He looked at Cleo who was shaking and crying.

"I just want to go home with my Mama who is dead!" Cleo screamed and fell to the ground crying. "I don't know what's happening.. I want my Mama!" I held my hand to my heart as guilt and sadness filled my insides as Mike carried Cleo to the police car and strapped her in as she softly cried to herself. We drove slowly back to the police station and guided her in then took her to our shared office. I sat her down, placed a warm blanket around her and handed her a warm hot chocolate which she sighed and took.

"Cleo.."

"Lacey.." She whispered looking down at her warm hot chocolate. "My name is Lacey." I grabbed a photo of her as a new born and handed it to her.

"You were kidnapped from us." I whispered as she looked at it and shook her head.

"You have got the wrong girl."

"No, baby." Mike whispered finally as he kneeled in front of his little girl who we let become her father too. "You are biologically ours." She looked at us finally with a confused and scared look.

"I don't believe you!" She yelled and threw the photo away from her, and stood up then stormed out of the room leaving the blanket and hot chocolate behind.


	2. two - night

_**Hey everybody, I am deeply sorry for not updating in a while. I have been busy with school and life but I have also been on writers block. It sucks not knowing what to write or how to put what you want perfectly down. It was good to take a little break but I missed writing so much. I really hope you enjoy this new chapter even though not many viewers go for the A.U. type of stories. I won't give up on this story but I will keep writing as long as those small numbers enjoy reading it. Anyway, I will let you get into the chapter.**_

 _ **Shaz**_

* * *

 _two - night_

 _Present_

 _Stef_

I ran after her leaving Mike to figure out how to take our baby home. "Please stop running." I begged her as we ran the way to the beach. "I am a police officer, remember?" I added as I picked up the pace and grabbed her arm as we hit the sand of the beach. She was crying and sobbing trying to pull away as I held her arm tightly but softly.

"Let me go." She finally croaked out as she tried to pull away but I shook my head and she looked at me with her teary blue eyes. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Let's go back, okay?" I answered her softly as it was starting to get dark and cooler, and saw that she was shivering. She sighed and nodded then walked back slowly to the police station as Lena and Mike came out. "Lena.." She ran towards us but stopped at a safe distance.

"Cleo.." She whispered softly looking up and down at our little girl who was still covered in blood. "I am Mama." But Lacey shook her head and looked at Mike.

"What happens now?" Lacey croaked out softly letting her arms fall down to her sides. I looked at Lena who looked heartbroken at the sight of our little girl covered in blood. Mike sighed as he lead our little one towards the changing room. I turned my gaze to Lena again and she just stared at the swinging door that Lacey walked through.

"I want to just put my arms around her and never let go of her." Lena whispered with a sad tone laced through it. I walked over to her and brought her into my arms as she started to sob loudly in the middle of the train station.

 _Cleo_

I stripped off my old clothes and got into the streamy, hot shower as I cried softly to myself. I saw all the blood from holding my Mama wash off me into the drain. I let myself fall after a while just standing there and curled up in fetal position as I got flashbacks from earlier today. "Mama." I croaked out as I cried as quiet as I could as I heard someone asking me if I was okay. I ignored them and just cried until I felt cold water hit me.

I walked out wearing Mike's spare clothes coming face to face with that African lady and that police officer, Stef. "Hi." The African lady whispered trying to catch my gaze but I kept my eyes locked on a loose tread on the oversized jumper I was wearing. "I am Lena.." I slightly nodded and heard her sigh. I saw from the corner of my eye that she was about to reach out towards my face but I quickly moved my head.

"Cleo-"

"It's Lacey." I muttered under my breath as I started to shake a little. "Cleo is not my name." I looked up as I heard the door open behind them seeing Mike and another man next to him.

"Lacey, hi." The man greeted me as he put his hand out to shake but I took a step back and glared at him. "I am Bill, your social worker." I sighed having a little idea what may happen now.

"Bill?" Stef whispered with a sigh as she grabbed his arm gently. "Did Mike tell you?"

"Yes." Bill replied with a sigh as he gently pulled away from Stef. "But, we aren't for sure that this young lady is who you think she is." Stef's eyes widen with shock, maybe anger.

"I know this is my little girl, Bill." Stef whispered sternly at Bill and looked back at me again. "You can't look me in the eye and tell me that is not my Cleo bird."

"I think right now you need to calm down and just take it down a notch." Bill answered her softly and I took a big sigh out making them notice that I was still in the goddamn room.

"I'm still here." I whispered as I crossed my arms annoyed and they all turned their full attention on me for a few minutes in silence.

"It's late and I can see how exhausted Lacey is." Bill finally spoke and I sighed as I uncrossed my arms. "We can't do anything about anything now."

"Can she at least come back with us?" Lena whispered softly and I rolled my eyes. "I mean, she has no one."

"I can't do that." Bill replied back with a frown and looked over at me then back at them. "I have to take her to a emergency foster home or a group home for tonight then we can revisited your claims tomorrow or when Lacey is up to it."

"Claims?" Stef croaked out in a sad tone and turned towards me. "This is Cleo, can't you see it in her face?"

"Okay, sorry." Bill corrected himself softly and looked at me then looked back at Stef. "Lacey has the same birthday and same real name but there could be so many Cleo Briannas. And this one happen to be the one you run into."

"Happen to run into." I whispered with a nod and sighed with impatience. "Just get me out of here." I pleaded to Bill as I walked behind him furthering myself away from these crazy women.

"Lacey-"

"Bill, please." I said louder interrupting Stef from saying anything further to me. He nodded at me and gave the two women a sad nod.

"I will call you tomorrow." They both looked defeated as we slowly walked out leaving them in dead silence. I hopped into his car not knowing what my fate would be. "It's too late in the night to get you a foster home or a group home so I might as well just take you back to mine for the night." I just nodded and let him drive to his home.

 _The next morning_

 _Stef_

I opened my eyes from the restless night and turned to see Lena awake too. "Did you sleep at all?" I whispered to her and she looked at me with a sad frown.

"I couldn't." She croaked out sadly looking like she was about to burst into tears again. "She was on my mind the whole night."

"I want her here where she belongs." I stated as I sat up a little higher after putting my pillows up resting on the wooden bed head. "Not with some strangers that could lead to what happened to Callie and Jude. Or in a group home. She is our daughter and we have every goddamn right to prove that she is ours."

"Bill wants to do what is best for her." Lena whispered as she focused on a loose tread in the blanket. "When she is good and ready.."

"I know but what I am afraid of is that she isn't ready to face the fact that her Mama really is just someone who took her away from her small world while she was only a little, fragile baby." I admitted to Lena as she placed her warm hand on top of my shaky hands. "Bill said he would call, let's hope he can do something about giving us a daughter back.." Lena nodded and we both got out of bed to face another day in this world.


	3. three - grieving

_three - grieving_

 _Present_

 _Cleo_

I sat there staring at my cup of tea that Bill made for me as soon as I woke up. I sighed and looked up at him who was busy typing on his laptop then I focused my attention to his little apartment. "Not you get lonely?" I whispered and he looked up with confusion then swallowed his spit before speaking.

"I am hardly here to really notice how lonely it gets." Bill answered and I nodded with a sigh. "Work is very much my life and I am fine with that."

"Oh." I replied as I kept looking around then my eyes set on a picture of him and a woman. "So, who is that good looking lady?" I pointed to that picture and his eyes gazed to it then went back to his laptop.

"She was my wife." He answered softly and I smiled a little but then realized he said 'was.'

"Was?" I whispered and he looked up as he took his glasses off.

"She died in a car accident a few years back and was pregnant with our first child." Bill whispered and I moved uncomfortably in my chair. "Sadly the baby died too at impact."

"That's rough." I said with a frown on my face and looked at my cup of tea.

"It was and I struggled but look at me." He said with a smile on his face as I looked back up. "I am here trying to make a difference for kids that no longer or ever had families." I was about to reply but a phone rang and Bill answered it quickly getting up to go outside to talk. I sat there feeling sad again. I picked up my iPhone and turned the screen on to see a picture of me and Mama.

"I love you." I whispered as I traced her beautiful face with my finger on the screen. I looked up at the door and looked back to where Bill was who was still talking. I quickly got up with my iPhone and took this as my chance to disappear. I ran out the front door and ran as fast as I could towards the beach. I finally collapsed on the sand and focused my breathing to the waves going up to the shore then going back down. My phone beeped and there was a text from an unknown number.

 _Please come to this address so we can sort this out.. If you won't come, I will contact the police so please make the right choice. -Bill_

I sighed and realized I can't hide from this but at least I can ignore it right? I stood up and realized how close I was to the address. I knew what house he was sending me too and I felt angry at him. I got to the door hearing Bill talking to the three people I never wanted to see again. I decided to sit on the steps and rested my head on my knee. "Hiding out?" A young girl sat next to me and I looked at her. "Can't blame you.." I nodded and took notice how she looked Mexican.

"You look nothing like them." I whispered more to myself than to her and she laughed a little.

"I am adopted, that's why." She answered in a bit of a sassy way and smiled at me. "I am Mariana by the way. You must be the one and only Cleo Brianna right?"

"Wrong." I answered her as I tried my hardest not to get angry at her. "It's Lacey."

"Okay, sorry." Mariana replied softly as she put her hands up. "Lacey." I sighed as I put my head back on my knees as she sat there staring at me. "I think we should go in.." I looked back at her as she got up and offered my hand to me. I took it and got up. She opened the door and we walked in silently.

"Mariana?" Stef's voice was heard as she got closer to us then her smile widen as she saw me. "Cl-Lacey!" She sounded surprise as I looked down at my feet. "Come, come. Lena made lunch." We followed her to another part of the two store-y home which was their kitchen where Bill was with Lena.

"Look who finally came to her senses." Bill greeted me and I look at him with annoyance. "Thanks Mariana." Bill patted Mariana's back as she walked away leaving me alone with the three of them.

"Come on, sit down." Lena sat as she pointed to all the chairs in the kitchen. I took the furthest one away from everybody in silence. "You must be hungry, I know Bill doesn't have much of a variety of breakfast foods, right?" She waited for me to answer her as she put everything that was made on my plate. "So dig in." She placed the plate in front of me with a knife and a fork.

"I don't eat meat." I muttered under my breath pushing the plate away with so much force that it flew onto Stef's lap. I heard a sigh come from Bill and saw shock in the other two's faces. I looked down at my lap and wanted to cry right there in front of them but held my composure.

"I could make you something else?" Lena whispered as Stef got up to change her clothes. "That doesn't have meat? How about mac n cheese?"

"No." I replied back firmly looking straight into her big brown eyes. "I don't want anything." I looked back at Bill. "I think it's about time to visit my Mother right?" There was silence between the two of them and they looked at me with confusion.

"Lace, honey." Lena started it off softly but Bill stopped her as he came closer towards me kneeling down in front of me.

"She is dead, remember?" Bill said as he looked at me with worry as Stef came back in.

"No, she isn't." I insisted as I got up to grab my iPhone from the bench. I dialed the number as the three of them watched instead of trying to stop me. The phone kept ringing until her voice came which I thought was her. "He-"

"Hello, I couldn't make it the phone right now because I am most likely spending time with my baby girl. Please leave your message after the beep. Love you Lacey!" I looked at their faces who looked at me with sincerity. I tried again and again and again until Bill grabbed my iPhone. I stared at him as the reality hit me hard from being hidden in the back of my mind.

"I am so sorry, Lace." Bill whispered as he placed my iPhone in his pocket. "She is gone." I fell to the ground with a blank face as Bill looked over at Stef and Lena not knowing what to do to help me.

 _Stef_

I decided to take a risk and slowly walk over to my little girl who was just sitting there with a blank face. I got on the floor and crawled over to her. "Everything is going to seem so confusing.. It's going to be confusing for a long time and it won't be easy." I saw that Lena and Mike decided to walk out side to give us our moment. "You were kidnapped when you were a baby by the lady you call your Mama."

"I wasn't." She whispered as she shook her head looking down at the floor. "She is my Mama."

"Of course she was." I agreed to the last thing she said. I put my finger on her chin and gently pushed her head to look at me. "Of course she was your Mama, I would never say she wasn't even if I so badly want to say she wasn't. I can't deny those years. But, Lacey you were once ours." She moved her head away from my grip and I sighed.

"My Mama isn't a kidnapper." She muttered under her breath still not looking into my eyes. She was stubborn but at the same time, I can't really blame her for not believing this. It's going to take some time for this shock to go and she just needs time to grieve for the loss of the person that was her Mama. We sat on the floor in silence then suddenly she stood up.

"Lacey?" I whispered as she was looking for something in the kitchen. "Lace? Honey, what are you looking for?" She ignored me as she opened doors in cabinets frantically. "Lacey, stop!" I grabbed her arm and she looked at me with widen eyes. "Sweets, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" She whispered then did an sarcastic laugh as she pulled her arm away from my grip. She stopped and shook her head like she was telling herself to hold back. "I want gummy bears."

"Gummy bears?" Lena said as she walked in with Bill trailing in behind her. I shrugged my shoulders and looked back at Lacey trying to figure out why she wanted gummy bears. She took that chance to continue doing what she was doing.

"We don't have gummy bears, Lacey." I finally spoke and she stopped then looked around the kitchen. She looked over at me with disappointment in her face.

"Every household should always have gummy bears for emergencies just like this one." She whispered almost in a robotic way which kind of scared me to be honest. Her grieving or coping strategies aren't very on point.

 _Cleo_

 _Past_

Mama and I sat in our small backyard leaning on a tree sharing a bag of gummy bears after a rough day. "Gummy bears always cheered me up after a rough day." Mama whispered as she dug into the bag for blue ones. "Did you want to talk about your first day in year two, cutie?" I scrunched my nose at her as she handed me my blue ones.

"No one likes me.." I whispered to her looking at my beautiful Mama who frowned at me.

"That isn't true!" She exclaimed as she poked my side with a smile. "I love you with all my heart and soul." I opened my mouth but closed it again. "That counts right, boo?"

"Yeah, Mama it does.." I trailed off as I looked away with a sigh. "But I want friends too.. I try to do all the right things but it is never good enough." I frowned at Mama who looked sad too.

"It isn't you, boo." Mama whispered as she tucked some of my blond strains of hair behind my ear. "It's them. You are plenty good enough and you are one awesome kid that deserves better if they won't make the effort." She wrapped her arm around my small body and kissed my forehead as I ate my gummy bears slowly. "Mama never had many friends either."

"Yeah?" I whispered and she nodded.

"But the ones I did find are the ones I kept."

"Like the gummy bears, right?" I joked and we both started to chuckle. She agreed and held the bag in front of us.

"Every household should always have gummy bears for emergencies just like this one." Mama added with a wink and a smile. I cheered up after that believing I will find a friend like I found a friend in my Mama and the gummy bears.


	4. four - family

_four - family_

 _Present_

 _Cleo_

"How about we just sit outside and talk?" Stef whispered to me as the other two stood back with worried looks. "Just us two?" I shook my head.

"Why would I want to talk to you?" I replied back rudely as I took a few steps back away from her. "I want to go.." I looked over at Bill who nodded in agreement but Stef and Lena looked at Bill.

"Please let her stay with us, Bill." Lena pleaded softly to Bill as I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "She's our daughter."

"I am no ones' daughter besides my mama's." I interrupted before Bill could get a word in. I looked at Stef with a glare. "I don't care what DNA says.." I trailed off sadly.

"You can't deny what DNA says either, Lacey." Lena whispered softly as walked a little closer to me and stood next to Stef.

"I can deny it all I want." I replied back as I rolled my eyes with attitude. "I am not your daughter. I am not your daughter. I am NOT YOUR DAUGHTER. My name is Lacey Brianna and I am sorry you lost your daughter. It must be very hard but do not drag me into this mess when I am already dealing with enough." I turned my body away from them and walked out of the door that lead me to the back yard and slammed the door hard. I knew deep down that I am 99% their daughter but I am staying on the 1% side in hope that this was just a big nightmare that I wake up from and tell my Mama so we can both have a giggle about it. I decided to go to hammock and lie in it realizing I had no where else to go for now.

 _Stef_

I stared out the window as I watched my little girl lie there with tears rolling down her eyes. "Bill, you have to let us keep her here." I heard Lena and Bill discuss what is going to happen now. "She is our child."

"I know but there is more to it than just handing back a kidnapped kid to their parents." Bill answered Lena back. "You just can't rush things like this, you just can't. It's going to take time especially with Lacey. She needs time."

"But she is going to need family." Lena argued with Bill with sadness traced in it. "She needs us."

"Are you trying to argue with me that you would rather push her into a relationship with your family?" Bill answered with an annoyed tone and I sighed a little still watching my little girl staring up at the sky. She was beyond perfect and all I wanted was to wrap my arms around her. "Than to let her come to you in her own time and her own will?"

"I just don't think I want her in the system when we are able to give her a home." Lena replied to Bill as she sat in front of him at the bench as I look over at them arguing.

"I wasn't even putting that idea out there, Lena!" Bill answered back as I turn my gaze back to Lacey whose eyes were slowly dropping.

"Then what the hell are you even suggesting Bill?!" Lena yelled out with frustration as she slammed her hands onto the table now standing up. I turned around fast.

"Just shut up." I yelled with frustration and looked at them. "Bill is right, Lena. Lacey just lost her Mama and learnt that she was kidnapped in the space of 24 hours. Imagine how much pain she is feeling right now and realize that she isn't going to come running into our arms straight away. The best thing we can do as family is to let her come to terms with this in her own time and if that means having to give her space then so be it."

"But Stef-"

"No honey." I put my hand up to stop her from trying to fight me on this. "Let our baby come to us in her own time, please. Or we will lose her." I softened my voice and walked over to her to hug her. "She's alive and we know where she is. And she is safe." I whispered as she cried softly into my shoulder as Bill watched silently. "Please trust Bill with our baby girl and let what we know be enough for now." She nodded.

"Okay... Okay." She whispered as we pulled apart and she wiped her eyes then we both looked over at Bill.

"She will be staying with me." Bill whispered with a small smile and I let myself breathe. "I won't let her enter the system."

"We have to talk about things that will help Lacey now." I whispered as we all took a seat at the bench.

"Counseling?" Bill asked as he opened his folder up and I nodded. "One on one or group?" Lena looked at me and I sighed.

"One on one if possible." I answered with a small smile and he wrote it down.

"How about school?" Lena questioned Bill and she smiled. "I can put Lacey in Brandon's class at Anchor Beach as soon as tomorrow!"

"Sounds good." I agreed and turned my attention to Bill who was still in thought. "It isn't a bad idea, Bill..."

"I know." Bill replied as he looked up at us through his glasses. "It's just... It doesn't matter." I looked at him worried.

"Tell us.." I whispered with a sigh worrying what he was even thinking.

"I don't want Lacey to get special treatment, I want her having a proper education and her to be treated like any other student." He answered as he looked at Lena who quickly nodded.

"Of course she will be!" Lena reassured Bill with a small smile on her face and he nodded slowly.

"But the catch is that she will need to sit whatever test she needs to do to get in with no help." Bill ordered and Lena again nodded. "I think we are done.. I should take Lacey to the hospital to have a check up." We both nodded as we stood up.

"I will get her." I whispered and left to get her before anyone could stop me. I walked slowly to the hammock where Lacey was now asleep. "Lace?" I gently shook the hammock and she quickly shot up.

"MAMA!" She screamed and I quickly took her hand to calm her down. "She's gone." She cried out as she tried to release herself from my grip. "Where is she?"

"Lacey, shhh." I whispered as I stroke her hair as she struggled to catch her breath. "It's okay, baby." She finally calmed down and stared at me.

"She really is gone, isn't she?" She gently asked me as her big blue eyes got teary and I slowly nodded.

"I am so sorry." I whispered under my breath as she pulled away from me and got out of the hammock. "Lacey?" She stopped and I walked up to her. "She is in your heart, all those memories you have will never be forgotten nor replaced."

"Are you really... Am I..." She struggled to even ask the question as she looked up at me. "I am not your daughter am I?" Tears rolled down my eyes.

"You are my biological daughter.." I answered as tears rolled down her eyes as she shook her head. She bit her lip as she tried not to sob as she stared at my face like she was trying to figure something out. "You are my Cleo Brianna, Lacey. But you don't have to be Cleo right now or ever."

"I can't." She sobbed out and looked away from me. "I don't want.. I don't want this."

"You have got another family that loves you and misses you." I whispered with a shaky breath and nodded at her. "When you are ready, we are here." She walked away inside and I stood there with tears rolling down my cheeks. "I love you my Cleo bird."

* * *

Long time no chapter. Hey! I am back. Hope you liked this chapter! -Shaz


	5. five - proof

_five - proof_

 _Present_

 _Stef_

"I want to do the DNA test right now." Lacey ordered as I walked through the sliding doors and closed them behind me as I saw Lena and Bill with surprised faces. "So we can all find out for once and for all that I am not their daughter."

"Lacey?" Lena whispered softly as she uncovered her mouth and tried to smile but her smile just turned into a sad frown. "We can do it but I don't think you are going to accept it anyway."

"Let's do it!" Lacey replied as she now looked at Bill. "I want the truth thrown into their faces!" Bill turned his attention to me and I nodded to reassure him that I think we should do the DNA test.

"I will call Mike to meet us in the hospital then." I whispered and Lena looked at me then nodded as I grabbed my phone and walked out to call him.

 _Mike_

We stood in the waiting room and I glanced towards Lacey who was sitting in the corner shaking. I wasn't sure if she was cold or anxious for the test to come back. I walked over slowly and kneel to her height. I noticed that she had tears rolling down her face slowly and I gently wiped it away as she turned her attention to me. "Hey.." I whispered and she looked away for a second then looked back at me. "It's not going to mean she wasn't your mother.."

"Will it not?" She muttered under her breath as she turned her attention to Lena, Stef and Bill who were just sitting a few rolls forward giving her space. "Because Stefanie and Lena sure in hell think so."

"They are just upset that you got taken away from them." I explained softly as I took my police jacket off and put it over her shoulders to keep her warm. "So am I and we just can't think of that woman as anything besides-"

"A kidnapper." She finished with a sad tone in it as she looked at me. "But she wasn't.. I am not yours or theirs daughter. I am not." I nodded and decided to take a seat next to her.

"It's okay to do this too." I whispered with a little nod as she stopped shaking because she had warmth from the jacket. "To deny what you can't believe and to believe the things that make sense to you. It is truly okay." She kept silent and I could tell she was thinking. I looked over at Stef and Lena who were looked over at me with a small concern smile. I walked over to them and left Lacey to think.

"Is she alright?" Lena whispered with concern and I sadly smiled at her.

"She is doing alright for somebody who just lost their Mother and learnt she was kidnapped at a young age." I replied back and both of them sighed.

"My sweet, sweet little Cleo." Stef whispered under her breath and held her hand to her heart. We all felt the hurt and pain that Lacey was going through. I know it isn't easy for her at the moment but she is doing so well and I was so proud.

 _Lacey_

"Stefanie, Lena, Mike, Bill and Lacey?" A doctor came out with a small smile on his face as everybody stood up quickly. "Please come through." We all followed him to his small office. I stood against a wall as everybody took a seat or stood somewhere in the room. Stef looked over at me and offered me a smile but I looked away quickly.

"So.." Bill whispered to the doctor who coughed nervously and took out an envelope then placed in front of Bill.

"Lacey?" I turned my attention to the doctor who smiled at me. "Would you like to open it?" I shook my head and looked out the window staring at a bird.

"Just do it, doctor." Lena whispered softly and I looked out to the distance as I blocked out the people in the room carelessly.

 _Past_

"MAMA!" I screamed from the tree house that she built for me.

"Yes baby girl!" She came out of the house as she wiped her hands on her jeans from doing the dishes in the kitchen and I smiled at her.

"Play pretend with me?" I asked and she nodded as she climbed the rope up and came up to hug me.

"I will play pretend with you all day every day!" Mama kissed me all over and tickled me until my face turned red. I love her so much.

 _Present_

"Oh my god." I heard Stef whisper as everybody turned their attention to me and I still stared at the distance. "Lacey?" I ignored her as she came over quickly and tried to touch me but I pushed her now as I looked at her face.

"Baby.." Lena walked over and stood next to Stef as Mike stood back. I walked past them to Mike and looked up at him.

"Lacey?" He whispered as he slowly takes his hand and stroked my blond hair. "My little princess." I took a few steps back and his hand dropped.

"I can't.. I can't breath." I breathlessly muttered under my breath then quickly made the move to run out the room and as far as I can get away from everybody's stares. I ran down the stairs and hid under a staircase then started to cry silently.

 _Stef_

"Lacey!" I screamed out as she soon as she ran out of the office and I quickly followed her but I lost her after a crowd of interns crowded my view of Lacey. I started to cry as I couldn't find her and Mike finally caught up with me. "Is it that bad, Mike? Is it that bad that we are her parents for her to run away from us?" He leaded me to a little section where there was a lounge and we sat on it.

"It isn't about us, Stef." Mike whispered as he wrapped his arm around me as I sobbed into my hand. I slowly stopped as stood as he spoke. "It's the truth that is breaking her, not about having three parents in her life wanting to apart of it after she was taken from us."

"I don't understand what you mean.." I admitted slowly and he nodded.

"It means Lacey isn't emotionally strong enough to admit that her mother kidnapped her.." I whispered as I handed Stef a tissue. "She isn't ready.. She just wants the life she was brought up in and for it to stay normal. But everything is changing and the way she is coping is running away from us." She nodded and I kissed her head. She was my best friend and the mother of my two children. Lacey and Brandon. My phone beeped and saw it was from Lena.

Lena: We found her asleep under the staircase.

"They found her asleep under the staircase." I whispered to Stef and she nodded as she wiped her eyes then stood up.

"My baby girl is going to be okay.. Our baby girl." She said with a smile on her face and I nodded.

"She will be." I replied with a smile.

* * *

Happy New Year Friends! -Shaz


	6. six - walls

_six - walls_

 _Present_

 _Lacey_

I was in Mike's car being driven back to Stef and Lena's house. I stared at Mike who drove slowly through the neighborhood and he hasn't realized that I was awake or even staring at him. I saw some similarities in the both of us which startled me a little. He pulled over to their house and looked over at me with a small smile as he saw I was awake. "Does this mean you.. you are my dad?" He sighed and nodded with a small smile. "How come I feel more attached to you than them?"

"I don't know, sweetheart." He replied back as he slowly placed his hand on my hand and I didn't pull away. "I guess it could be because you didn't grow up with a father.."

"Yeah.. Maybe." I trailed off and looked back at the house where both ladies were standing with Bill. "You aren't pushing me into something." I answered as I looked back at him and he nodded again.

"We should go in.." I shook my head as I looked down at my hand and his hand.

"I don't want to see them.." I whispered softly as I looked back at him as he frowned with confusion. "I am sick and tired of them forcing this relationship on me.. I-I can't deal with it right now."

"I truly understand, Lacey but we both need to go inside to figure out what's going to happen now that the DNA results are in." I sighed and looked down again having my blond hair fall in front of my face. "Please tell me what you are thinking." He whispered gently as he takes his hand and moves my hair behind my ear.

"I want to live with you." I quickly said then got out of the car and stood on the grass as I saw that Lena and Stef were staring at me. Mike's door opened then closed and felt him behind me. "I am sorry." I whispered as he sighed behind me and he walked in front of me then stood in front of me.

"Why are you saying you are sorry?" He whispered with a small smile on his face as he playfully poked my cheek. "I want you to come live with me."

"You do?" I whispered in shock breathlessly and he nodded.

"You are my long lost daughter." He trailed off and I looked at him with a shy smile. "Of course I want you." I looked to see that Stef came to walk towards us about to ruin our moment.

"What's happening?" Stef questioned as she stopped a few steps from us and I walked up to her but stayed a good distance away.

"I am going to live with Mike."

"Wait, what?" Stef whispered softly with a hurt expression on her face and I looked back at Mike with a soft smile.

"This was her choice, Stef." Mike assured Stef like he had to explain this to her.

"Let's go inside and talk about this like adults, Mike." Stef whispered and turned around to walk inside where Lena and Bill were already inside. I rolled my eyes wanting to give her one of my sarcastic comments but I held back.

 _Stef_

"You cannot let her make this decision just like that." I whispered shouted to Mike as Bill and Lena stood with us in the kitchen. "She is only sixteen years old, just reminding you if you have forgotten."

"No, I have not forgotten!" Mike whispered shouted back and I shook my head. "Yes, she is sixteen years old and I think old enough to make her own decisions."

"I know you Mike, what did you bribe her with?" I whispered back as I folded my arms and leaned back against the kitchen sink. "You can't have Brandon so you take Lacey?"

"This isn't about Brandon or bribing." Lena whispered as Mike stood there with a hurt expression and she came over to take my hand. "He isn't fighting custody of Lacey."

"No. No I am not." Mike whispered back sadly as I looked back at him and he frowned at me. "I thought you were over what I did a few years ago."

"You bribed our son to choose you while you were drinking yourself to the curb." I muttered under my breath. "You showed up to my daughter's party drunk and insisted that Dora was dumb because she couldn't see the things for the first time which made Mariana start crying. Or what about-"

"Oh, so we are keeping score then?" Mike fought back as he folded his arms with a raised eyebrow. "Let's go through your mistakes too then! How about the time-"

"Both of you need to shut up before Lacey hears you." Bill interrupted as he grabbed his suitcase and slammed it down on the bench which made everybody jump in shock.

"Too late." A voice whispered and we turned our attention to Lacey who stood there with folded arms and a smirk. "Bill, maybe next time you shouldn't slam your suitcase on the bench.." I smirked at her little sassy comment at the end but saw that everybody else looked at her sternly. "Just saying." She added after a short silence and raised her hands up.

"Sorry Lace." Bill went over to her and brought her over to join the little circle. "You are right, Lacey is sixteen years old and should be apart of this." I looked over at Mike who had a smirk on his face and I so wanted to rip his face off but I have self control unlike him.

"Lacey, who do you want to stay with?" Lena asked the question that we all besides Mike wanted to hear from her and not the messenger. Lacey looked around and looked at Mike then looked at me.

"You were fighting about me and started used to me to get each other back or something." She whispered with a little disgust in her tone. "Am I going to be just that? Someone you can used to get back at each other for past mistakes?" She kept glancing over to me and Mike. I tried to speak but no words came out of my mouth to explain neither could Mike I could clearly see. "If I could choose then I wouldn't choose Mike or Stef." She answered as she looked at Lena who nodded. "And then I realized that I have three people who were my parents." She physically cringed at that thought. "But they aren't the ones I want.. I want my Mama." She turned around and quickly ran out of the room but no one stopped her.

"Damn it." I slammed my hand onto the bench annoyed and turned my attention to Mike who looked so broken. "Mike-"

"How could you seriously think I would take Lacey from you and Lena." He whispered under his breath. "I was the one who gave her to you wanting you to have another child and sibling for our son.. We just got her back, I will not be the person to take what we just got back."

"I know-"

"I have to go back to work." He whispered before I could say anything more and he walked out after he grabbed his coat. I turned my attention to Bill who shrugged and to Lena who looked heartbroken.

"It's like you just don't see what the arguing is doing to her." Lena whispered as she looked at me and I sighed. "She is just trying to get through the day and we aren't making it any easier on her by acting like this." She turned her attention to Bill who stood there still with shock. "She has very tall walls built and the only person she thinks can knock them down is dead." She looked down and played with her fingers. I was shocked by the brutal tone but she wasn't going to sugarcoat what she thought about our daughter. "She will get through this because she has us.. But we have to stop what we have been doing because this isn't telling her that we are there for her." She looked back up at me and shrugged. "I can't be here right now.. I am going for a walk." She kissed my forehead and took herself outside leaving Bill and me.

"Holy-"

"I think we should all go our own ways to just re-evaluate the situation then come back altogether later this afternoon to discuss this when everybody is calm and settled." Bill interrupted and I nodded.

"For sure.."

"Leave Lace here but give her space, alright?" Bill ordered more than it was like a question and I nodded. He grabbed his suitcase but he placed a little booklet on the table in front of me labeled; "How to help your child with grieving." I looked up at him and he offered me a warm smile on his face. He then got out another little booklet and placed it in my hand this time. "How to help your child after being reunited with them after a kidnapping." I looked at him but he had already left the house.

"Thanks Bill.." I trailed off as I sat down and poured myself some tea then started to read the information in the booklets.


	7. seven - fairytale

_seven - fairy tale_

 _Present_

 _Lacey_

I heard soft cries from inside and I knew whoever that crying belonged to was crying because of me. I know it isn't easy for them either to find their daughter to just get a teenager who doesn't want anything to do with them. But I can't just open my heart to them when everything I ever knew was my life and now I am here standing in a backyard that isn't mine at a house that I don't live in with a family that wasn't mine but now is. I shook my head as I wrapped the blanket that I found on their bench snuggling against the softness though wanting my Mama's arms around me. I sighed as I sat on the grass as I let the tears slowly fall down my eyes as I felt the emptiness fill my insides slowly. "Mama!" I whispered out as I gripped the freshly cut grass into my hands and pulled. I grabbed then pulled as my quiet whispers turned into desperate screams. "Why did you leave me?! This wouldn't of happened if you didn't crash the goddamn car!" I felt someone wrapped their arms around me and their hands grabbed mine before I could wrecked the grass or maybe I already had. "Why did she do this?" I quietly whispered as I was rocked side to side with whoever had their arms around me.

"You are okay, Lacey." A soft voice whispered against my head who I felt like I could recognized if I tried hard enough as I looked up at the concern face of my... Big brother.

"Brandon.." I whispered out and he smiled at me with relief. I couldn't help but feel a little a taken back from my recognition and I got out of his arms to stand up to look at the mess I made which wasn't as bad as I thought.

"You can remember me?" I wrapped the blanket tightly around me letting out a little sigh with a slow nod to confirm his excitement. But he didn't get excited but he smiled again as he pushed his curly fridge back.

"Only just.. Your face." I whispered as I looked down at my feet shyly and heard him get up from the grass. "I guess."

"Do you want to see some pictures?" I quickly shook my head and he nodded. "Too soon." He whispered with a nod and pointed to the door that lead to the kitchen. "I will be in my room if you wanted to just-"

"Okay." I interrupted him quickly and looked down again at my bare feet. I heard him walk away slowly and heard a door gently close as I looked back up to see him disappear as Stef looked out the window. She caught my gaze and gave a small smile but I quickly walked out of the backyard to the front yard to see Lena sitting there in silence. She looked up as I stopped to stare at her.

"Lacey.." I sat next to her as I wrapped the blanket around her as I saw that she was only wearing a dress and she was shivering. "Thanks." I nodded as I got up but she gently grabbed my wrist to stop me.

"What?" I whined softly and she got me to sit again.

"I was devastated when I found out you had been taken." She started with a soft tone in her voice as she let go of my wrist. "I was a teacher at Anchor Beach and was always there. I didn't take a break when you were born because Stef had taken a year off to take care of you and we needed the money."

"Okay.. So?"

"I could of done something if I took a break from working.. Or I could of done something if I just came home on time."

"Well, why didn't you?" I replied with an annoyed tone. I looked at her as she frowned at me and she looked at her hands.

"I did some terrible things back then, Lacey." Lena whispered softly as I stared at her with annoyance and anger. "I cheated on your M- Stef. I spent extra time at school to hang out with another teacher named Monte. And I just didn't think about the consequences and I ended up losing you."

 _Lena_

I saw the confusion in her face as I looked back up at her and she looked away as I sighed. "You just had a baby so why would you hurt Stef like that?" She questioned as she looked back at me as I gripped the blanket and sighed. I knew telling her this would hate me but I needed to get past this to get to the good part.

"I didn't feel like you were mine, sweetie." I explained softly as she looked at me as she nodded to that. "You didn't look like mine. You were just like Brandon, Stef and Mike.. And I just couldn't be around you or her."

"You didn't love the baby?" She questioned as I took a while to process the way she asked me not admitting she is the baby we were referring to. "She still had your DNA though?"

"Yes, you had my DNA because of all the procedures we had done but after a while as you grew in the first months of your life, I saw that you had some parts that were me." I saw that her position got a little awkward but this was important. "I love you ever since I knew you were coming into this world.. It just took me a bit longer to connect with you. Which is a common issue in having a baby in a lesbian couple."

"Whatever." She looked away and I took her hand as she turned her attention back to me after I tried to get her to look at me.

"I may of made mistakes and I may blame myself for what happened.. And I know we cannot change the way things had happened and that we can't erase or make up for the years. So we won't try to." I explained softly as she pulled away from my grip and stared the other way as I placed the blanket around her. "I just want to connect to you again and be whoever you want me to be. I love you, Lacey with all my heart and all my soul forever."

 _Lacey_

I finally looked back at her as her eyes watered and she smiled a little at me. "This isn't a fairy tale." I muttered under my breath and she nodded.

"I know that, Lace." I nodded as she looked at me with a sad smile. "This is reality and I know you won't be running in our arms in happy tears calling us by Mama and Mummy. And that we do have a lot to work through before anything can happen. I know, trust me." She touched her chest to look as genuine as she wanted to sound. I got up and her a small but subtle smile as I walked up the stairs to the house to enter. I smiled a little with the realization that that we had a good little chat. I walked inside and walked into the kitchen where Stef was still there.

"Hey sweets." She whispered softly as I took a sit on the bench as she put a vegan bar in front of me automatically knowing I must be hungry as I unwrapped it and took a bite of it.

"I am not really vegan." I admitted softly as I finished it. She looked up from her iPad with a little smirk and nodded then looked back down at it. I sighed as I wrapped the blanket around me a little more tighter as Stef looked back up.

"Do you want another blanket or even a jumper?" She whispered and I slowly nodded as she got up to grab one out of the pile of clean washing. "Here you go, love." I took it gratefully and put it on. It smelt just like Stef and I liked it. I think she wanted that too but I won't complain, I am tired of complaining. I watched her contently as she typed on the iPad clueless that I was watching her and comparing her to me. Mama used to say I would wrinkle my nose at the random of times and Stef does that too. I have her blue eyes but Lena's nose. I have Mike's face, that's for sure.

"I wrinkle my nose too." I whispered as she looked up at me with confusion but it clicked as she smiled at me. "Sorry.. I just noticed that you were doing that.."

"It's fine." She laughed as she grabbed the wrapper to put it in the bin and she looked at me. "I noticed that you do that too. You do it a lot more when you are really scared and upset." I nodded to that as she took a seat back down.

"I don't know what to do.." I admitted after a long silence and she looked back up at me as she took her glasses off then placed them next to the now closed iPad as her attention was now on me fully.

"About us?" I shook my head slowly as I sighed.

"I just need to make all these plans for Mama." I whispered and she nodded.

"We can pay for all that-"

"NO! I yelled as I stood up and she looked at me with surprise but I tried to stay a bit more calm. "No funeral."

"Okay, sweets." Stef answered back softly with a small, reassuring smile on her face. "Tell me what you want and we will help you." I sat back down and rested my head on my arm as I tried to hold back tears. "Lacey, I know this must be hard for you."

"You have no idea." I whispered coldly and I heard a sigh come from her.

"My father.." She cooed out slowly as I felt she got a bit closer but not a huge amount. "He was murdered.. In this house by someone we thought we were safe from." I looked up at Stef who looked broken all of the sudden.

"He.. He was murdered?" I whispered out with shock and looked around the house a little terrified. "How can you live here knowing or seeing that?"

"Hours of counseling.." Stef whispered with a small sad smile as she placed her hand on top of mine. "Trust me, it wasn't easy on everybody especially Mariana." I nodded with understanding but..

"At least your whole life wasn't a goddamn lie." I pulled apart from her touch and she nodded as she sat down a few seats away from me.

"Well, we both know we can't change the past." She answered back with a nod and tried to smile at me. "But your life was not a lie, Lacey. Your Mama had your best interest at heart, didn't she? She may of taken you away from us but she looked after you and done a great job at it." I tried to not smile at that but I think it was showing. "Our fear was that you were taken to be murdered or something terrible like that. But, seeing you alive has been the greatest gift and I wouldn't change anything."

"Wow." I whispered as I looked at her differently for the first time. I could how much I mean to her and to everybody in this family. This is going to be a long road, I have a lot to work through and struggles but I guess.. I am not as alone as I thought. I smiled at her and she returned it.

* * *

It was a good thing that Bill left Lacey at their home for a few hours.. Hey! Leave me a review if you like it or not, and opinions! :D


End file.
